bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beginnings of Second Chances: Sayuri Kuchiki VS Alma
Chimes Another dull day in the Soul Society. Nothing was happening today. Not even Hikaru Kurosaki, the Captain of the 7th Division, was giving the Captain of 11th company any grief. There was simply nothing happening on this breezy day. However, if one would shut their trap and listen to the winds, they became aware that Sayuri Kuchiki, 4th seat of the 7th Division, was practicing her flute. The melodies swept over the Seireitei with a sense of calmness. The winds carried her beautiful melodies even beyond the walls of the Seireitei. Many in the Rukon district sat and listened to these pleasent melodies which rode the breeze. Back in the Seireitei, Sayuri sat upon a smooth rock near her barracks. She ended her melody, and looked at the skies. She smiled as a small wisp of a cloud dotted the clear blue sky. She then started another melody, closing her eyes once again. On another rock nearby, another girl also sat; listening to the melody. Brushing hair from her eyes, she revealed the face of Alma; a member of the Seijin Order whom was well aquainted with a Seijin Master, Verus. She continued to listen; being her usual quiet self. She smiled however at the sounds. Sayuri swiftly ended her melody, but it was with a masterful finish. She then looked over at the girl who sat near her. She examined her and then asked, "Do you know someone named Verus?" Alma looked over to Sayuri before speaking with her soft voice, "Sure. Why?" "My friend Nodoka told me that he fought someone named Verus when he was tending the Wolves. And also," Sayuri jumped over to where Alma sat and was within inches of her face. "His reitatsu is faintly present on your clothing." Alma was composed, "Alright, anything else?" Sayuri sniffed the air. Then she put her hand on her sword. "You smell like a hollow." At that Alma said nothing; instead she simply turned to look at the daylight lit sky. She then looked down at the palm of her hands before standing up and returning her gaze to the sun's outline. Sayuri smirked and took her hand away from her blade. "Not that it matters. One of my friends is a hollow. More specifically an Arrancar." She sat back at her rock. "Know a kid named Sora?" Alma shook her head in a definite form of no. Sayuri shrugged. "You'll know him when you see him. He's a really weird kid." She then asked, "So two more questions. Who are you and why are you here?" Alma was silent for a moment before saying, "My name is Alma, and I'm just here to relax..." Sayuri cocked her head to the side, "Why are you so depressed?" Alma looked at her with a smile; as quiet as ever, "Who said I was depressed? I'm just not a talker." Sayuri smiled, "Sorry. It's hard to tell the difference when you're around the Half-Pint Emo kid." At the wolf fields, Nodoka sneezed. Alma shrugged, "Do you need something?" Sayuri looked at the skies and asked, "You wanna spar?" Alma was silent for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, why not." "It's too cramped here. Let's go to the wolf fields. I'll lead you there." She then disappeared with a Shunpō. A song could be heard from the east of the barracks. Alma walked; not bothering to mention that she knew where the wolf fields were. Eventually she came upon her destination; noticing Nodoka and Sayuri were there.